Amethyst
"Amethyst" is a member of the Crystal Gems. She is the last known Gem manufactured on Earth as a part of the Gem Homeworld's Kindergarten project, and the only Gem of the Crystal Gems not to come from Homeworld. After the rebellion, Amethyst helped her friends protect the Earth over the next four millennia, and often aids in the shenanigans of Steven Universe, Rose Quartz's son. Peridot Connection Like the rest of the Crystal Gems, Amethyst initially treated Peridot like a threat. Since Peridot's recent regeneration their relationship was rather neutral. Their relationship is explored further in "Too Far", which shows Amethyst finds her neurotic mannerisms "funny". While raiding the Kindergarten for spare parts for the Cluster drill, Peridot and Amethyst start sharing jabs at the other Gems, which Amethyst initially found humorous. Once Peridot got to the subject of Amethyst, however, Amethyst realized how offensive Peridot's "jokes" really were. Thoroughly irate, Amethyst, along with Peridot and Steven, leave the Kindergarten with an injector drill head. When Peridot tries to approach Amethyst later on, Amethyst gives her the cold shoulder. Upon being enlightened that her attempts at humor were incredibly rude, Peridot apologizes to Amethyst in a recorded message, which also stated that though Peridot finds Earth very strange, she actually desires to learn about why the Gems are who they are. Amethyst thanks Peridot for apologizing, though Amethyst nonchalantly says she still views Peridot as a nerd. In "It Could Have Been Great", Amethyst glares at Peridot because she, like Garnet and Pearl, is upset by Peridiot's insult of Rose and her Legacy. As seen in "Message Received", Peridot seemingly betrays the Crystal Gems which greatly upsets Amethyst, seeing that she visibly the most upset that she "betrayed" them. Upon seeing Peridot's true intents and subsequent defiance against Yellow Diamond, Amethyst officially accepts Peridot as a Crystal Gem and gives her the nickname "Peridactyl". Peridot finds great pleasure and amusement from Amethyst's shapeshifting, connecting the two even more. Out of all the Crystal Gems, aside from Steven, Peridot appears to be closest to Amethyst. While originally carrying the same amount of contempt towards her and the other Crystal Gems, it is revealed in "Too Far" that she sees Amethyst as being hierarchically above the other Crystal Gems as a quartz, being the only "real" Gem. Peridot initially derives a sense of positive reinforcement from Amethyst's being entertained by her many commentaries on Earth and the other Gems but goes too far when she unwittingly offends Amethyst by bluntly pointing out that she is a "defective" Gem. Peridot is shown to care about her, as she was really concerned when a run-away drill was about to hit Amethyst, pushing her out of the way. After she saves Amethyst from the malfunctioning drill and apologizes to her (through a tape-recorder), the two seem to be in a better standing. In "It Could've Been Great" while referencing a small kindergarten, she remarks that it is "not nearly as impressive" as the kindergarten Amethyst came from, meaning it as a compliment to her. In "Log Date 7 15 2" she says that she finds Amethyst's company entertaining. In "Barn Mates", Peridot is implied to have taken some of her vocabulary from spending time with Amethyst; both gems say "Holy smokes!" in response to the Roaming Eye. Category:Friends Category:Characters Category:Gems Category:Quartz Category:Crystal Gems